


Of Pies and Chocolates

by Innwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innwich/pseuds/Innwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nearly Christmas, so Dean dropped in on Cas with a pie, avoided getting mauled by the dog, listened to a weird church glee club, and got a little something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pies and Chocolates

Dean walked up Cas’s driveway, taking care not to trip over any pebbles hiding under the snow. He really wanted to rub his arms together, but his hands were full with the basket he was lugging to Cas’s place. He was freezing his ass off out here, because Sam had refused to leave their house and had somehow won at rock-paper-scissors _again_.

Dammit.

Meg growled at him from the front yard.

“Stay away from me, you evil bitch,” Dean muttered, clutching his basket tighter. He thought Labradors were supposed to be warm and friendly, not bloodthirsty helldogs that went straight for his ankles every time he was within ten feet radius of the house.

The only decoration that Cas had bothered to put up was a sad two-feet-tall plastic Christmas tree. The tree sat on the porch, drooping under the baubles that Cas had hung on it.

Meg wasn’t making noises at Dean anymore, but she was sniffing and pawing at a blooming flower in the yard, straying suspiciously close to the porch where Dean was standing. She didn’t even like flowers. She just liked to destroy nice things. Like Dean’s boots.

Keeping an eye on Meg, Dean rang the bell.

The door swung open as soon as the bell finished ringing. The doorway was dark. Dean barely managed to stifle a yelp; he refused to scream like a little boy. Cas loomed out of the shadows like a friggin’ creeper.

Cas had a horrible case of bedhead. He was making squinty eyes at Dean. It was pretty bright outside, thanks to the enthusiastic Christmas lights put up by the family that unfortunately lived across from Cas. Dean could see the lights from his own house, and he and Sam lived on the other end of the street.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said.

“Hey,” Dean said lamely. “That’s pretty good timing. You been expecting me or something?”

“I heard Meg. She wasn’t happy to see you.”

“Yeah, the feeling is mutual,” Dean said. “Anyway, I have something for you: Surprise apple pie.”

Cas stared warily at the basket. “Not that I’m ungrateful, but why are you giving me a pie?”

“You said it like I don’t do nice things for people,” Dean said. “I have to thank you for that save, Cas. Sam and I would have been freezing our asses off you hadn’t fixed the central heating.”

“But you love pies,” Cas said. “Sam said you hoarded pies.”

“Sam is a filthy liar. I don’t hoard pies,” Dean said. “Keeping the fridge stocked is not hoarding.”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas stretched out his hands, and Dean placed the basket firmly in his hands. Cas said, “It’s very warm.”

“It’s freshly baked,” Dean said.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, smiling at Dean with closed lips, and this was the first time Dean had seen him smile about something other than Meg and what a thorny beauty she was. Dean was too busy staring and saving that image in his head to say anything.

“Hello, sisters,” Cas said.

For a weightless moment, Dean thought he’d dropped into an alternative realiy where Cas had gone out of his mind, or where Cas had finally turned the tables on Dean and picked up a reference that Dean didn’t know.

“Hello, brothers,” a woman said behind Dean.

Dean started and nearly elbowed her in the stomach. A blonde woman was standing no more than a foot behind Dean, so she could squeeze onto the tiny porch of Cas’s house.

Behind her was a troop of ladies standing in the snowy driveway, who were wearing identical white dresses and pink cardigans that were too thin for the weather. The only signs that they were affected by the cold were their ruddy noses and cheeks. They were beaming at Dean and Cas, and it was kind of creepy.

Meg hadn’t barked once at the group. Apparently, she only hated Dean.

“We’re from the church,” the blonde woman said. “We’re caroling tonight.”

“Aren’t you ladies early this year?” Dean said.

“It’s never too early to spread the Good News,” the blonde woman said, looking skywards. Dean could almost imagine church organ music swelling in the background. “God has sent His Son to us again.”

“Really? I didn’t know Santa and God are related.”

“Dean,” Cas said.

And from that one word, Dean managed to get the message that he had to quit antagonizing the nice (and glare-y) Christmas carolers, or else Cas was gonna kick him off the property, so Dean promptly shut up.

“I would love to hear your carols,” Cas said, and that eased the death glares that the blonde woman shooting at Dean.

The rest of the ladies climbed up onto the porch. It took a lot of shuffling to get everyone squeezed onto it. The glee club lined up in two rows in front of the open door, and Dean ended up squeezed next to Cas in the doorway, with Cas holding the basket of pie, which had white steam escaping at the edge of the cover.

The blonde woman counted, “Three, two, one.”

“Silent night, holy night.”

The group went through a few songs. They didn’t sing _Jingle Bell Rock_ or _Deck the Halls_ , or one of those catchy Christmas songs that he could bob his head to, but Dean bumped his shoulder into Cas’s every so often, because he couldn’t stay still whenever there was music playing. Cas, on the other hand, was as unmovable as a statue, that was how Dean knew he was listening intently.

Cas managed to clap his hands despite the basket he was carrying. “It’s beautiful.”

Dean clapped too. He could respect the dedication they needed to have to stand in the cold and sing songs for strangers.

“Will you excuse me for a moment?” Cas said. He disappeared back into his house with the basket, and came out with a glass bowl. “Please take some candies. Thank you for the carols.”

The women each took one candy before they left. They smiled wider than when they’d been singing, and peppered Cas with thanks and good wishes. Meg watched them as they trudged past her and to the house with the crazy lights.

“It’s nice of you to give them candies,” Dean said.

“Christmas is a time of peace and goodwill to all mankind,” Cas said. “I’m not a ‘Scrooge’, despite what you may think.”

“Alright, Mr McGoodPerson,” Dean said. He peeked into the bowl, and a bunch of green, red, blue, gold, and purple eyes stared up at him. “Are those Halloween candies? ‘Cause those are some serious eyeballing actions in your bowl.”

“There is no sense in wasting chocolates left over from Halloween,” Cas said. “I always buy too many candies.”

“Careful, Cas,” Dean teased. “You shouldn’t have told me that. I’ll come here next Halloween and eat all your candies.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Hell yeah. I’m like the cookie monster of free candies. You’ll have kids TPing your yard because you have no candies left.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Cas said drily. He held out his bowl to Dean. “You can have these chocolates if you like.”

“You’re awesome,” Dean said, grinning widely. He made sure to grab as many candies as he could hold in a hand. It was like having a second Halloween without having to dress up in costumes. “You’ve just won me over with these candies, Cas.”

“You’re too easy,” Cas said.

“You have no idea,” Dean said. He unwrapped a handful of candies and popped them into his mouth, then plucked two more extra-blue eyes from Cas’s bowl. His cheeks were bulging and his teeth had chocolates stuck to them, but he knew Cas wouldn’t judge him when he opened his chocolaty mouth to say, “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

Cas smiled again, and it warmed Dean up quicker than all the pies and chocolates in the world. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
